team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alternate World
Summary When Team Umizoomi discover a hidden temple in the forest, they find themselves in an alternate world, a world that needs their help. They set out to stop the evil force controlling the land, and seek to find their alternate selves, who may be able to help. But it won't come without surprises... The Temple In The Forest (Milli and Geo are running through the forest, playing tag.) Geo (Tauntingly): Bet you can't catch up to me! Milli: Oh yes I can! (They continue to run through the forest, laughing and having fun, until...) Geo: Aaaahh! (Trips and falls down a small hill. When he stops, he sees an odd crumbled brick in front of him.) Milli: You okay? Geo: Yeah, I think so... There's something odd down here though... Milli: What's down there? Geo: Some kind of brick, maybe? Looks like there's more ahead! Milli: I'll be down in a second. I'm going to get Bot, okay? Geo: Okay! Just be quick! (Milli runs off to find Bot.) (Geo looks around, although he feels an... unsettling presence.) Geo: Wonder what this place could be? ???: I wouldn't dare check any farther, if I were you! Trust me, I would of never come to this place if I had known! (Geo turns around to see a boy, standing in the distance. He looked almost like Geo, but with longer hair, which was black, a black jacket, and he had a strange, blue aura around him, and seemed to be wearing some kind of necklace of sorts, with a blue jewel.) Geo: Who are you? ???: You don't have any need to know that. At least, not now. (Boy turns away and runs. Geo chases after him. The boy seems to vanish near some strange hieroglyphs.) Milli: Geo? (Milli runs to Geo.) Milli: There you are! You weren't at the beginning. I saw you running though. Geo: There was a boy here though. He just disappeared into those pictures. Bot: Just "disappeared"? something weird is going on.. (Bot walks over to the hieroglyphs. When he gets close, a portal appears.) Milli and Geo: Wow! Bot: What is this? Geo: A portal, maybe? Milli: I wonder where it leads to? Geo: Hopefully somewhere really cool! Bot: Should we go in? Milli: No way else to find out where it leads to. Geo and Bot: Then let's see! (all of them hop in) The Alternate World (A portal appears over a temple in the mountains. Team Umizoomi fall out of the portal and land in a heap.) Geo: Where are we? Milli: I have no idea. Bot: Maybe somewhere else in the world? ???: Maybe a different world... A world YOU shouldn't be in! (Team Umizoomi, startled, turn around to see the boy Geo had seen before.) Milli: Who are you? ???: No point in saying. I could ask you the same question, but I already know. Team Umizoomi. Superheroes, though you don't look like superheroes. (chuckles a bit) Bot: Hey! Geo: Wait. You're the person I saw in our world! What were you doing there! ???: Nothing of your concern! (A new voice is heard, this one sounding like a girl) Girl: It's at least MY concern! (They turn around to see a girl, maybe 14, who has short (green) hair, jeans, and a green hoodie.) ???: So, is little Ms.Princess here to tell me what to do!? (Chuckles) Cause you can't! Your not even in power no more! I'm in charge here, and I do what I want! Team Umizoomi: Princess? ???: WAS princess. Girl: Soon you will be WAS king, soon, though, not now... You have no point in staying anyways, you can't use dark magic here. ???: Well, doesn't matter, got more important things to do!) (the boy turns around to leave.) ???: (Yelling) Nice meeting you... NOT! (Boy runs off) Bot: So you're a.. Girl: (sadly) Princess... Yeah, at least I WAS, until he gained dark magic. Geo: How? (She looked at him in the eyes. She had a look of realization, though Geo couldn't tell why.) Girl: Doesn't matter right now... Anyways, I'm Harper! And I'm on a mission, to get my crown back! A Fallen Princess Geo: So, who is he..? Harper: He... Was someone I knew, a really long time ago... Harper: He's king now, all thanks to- Wait... Why am I telling YOU this. I don't know who you are, at least, not in your world. Bot: What do you mean "at least, not in our world." There can't be two of us, right? Harper: Guess you've never explored another world, huh? Milli: I mean.. No, we haven't . Harper: That's what I thought. Geo: Can you at least tell us what's going on? Harper: Not until I know who you are. Milli: Team Umizoomi, heroes of Umi City. Harper: "Heroes," yeah right, that's what I've been told before, by people like you. Just, leave, go home, and don't worry about here, I made a promise to never let anyone get hurt again.. Because of him... Because of me. Bot: (Steps forward) I.. I- Harper: Save your pity, for someone who deserves it. Milli: We just want to help, if you'll let us... We could fix whatever happened. Just, trust us. Harper: Fine, I'll tell you, but not out here in the open. It's getting dark outside, and I don't want to be caught out here with all the creatures around here. Follow me (The team follows her, uncertain of what "creatures" she's talking about) The Truth (The team is sitting in a small house around a fireplace) Bot: What happened Harper? I Harper: Look, I don't want to go to detail, but that boy, Dallan, took over my thrown a few years back. He wanted to prove he was "strong" or something, and nobody has been able to take the throne back. He isn't a good leader, either. All he wants is to control everything. Everything you say, everything you do, everywhere you go. There is no freedom at all. You can't leave the kingdom either. Those "creatures" I mentioned, yeah, you go outside the kingdom, and they will find you sooner or later. They are extremely dangerous, and no one can get in or out of the main kingdom. Milli: That's not good. Harper: Yeah, it really isn't. Geo: What can we do about it. Harper: You think I know that? If I knew that, I wouldn't be sitting here chatting, I'd be ruling my kingdom. Bot: That's definitely a problem we need to figure out. We should get some rest though. Maybe it'd be easier to figure things out in the morning. Milli: Sounds fine to me. Geo: Yeah, it's pretty dark, and... I don't like the dark very much. Milli: I thought you weren't afraid anymore? Geo: Doesn't mean I have to like the dark! Harper: (Mumbling) oh you innocent child... (The team heads to sleep, most of them looking worried about what might happen next) Troubling Night (Everybody is sleeping, and it appears to be midnight. It sounds like someones talking outside, but it's impossible to make out what being said. Geo stirs awake). Geo: (Wakes up) huh..? (Geo notices the talking, and hesitantly decides to investigate. After heading outside, he hides in a bush nearby, and sees Dallan and a strange woman talking to each other). Dallan: We have to find a way to stop them, or I will lose control over the kingdom. Woman: I'm sure you will find a solution in time. We can't rush into any... Hasty decisions. Dallan: I understand. I do have an idea though.. Woman: Oh, what is your "brilliant idea." (Dallan whispers to the woman, who then smiles) Woman: I like the way you think sometimes. (The two head off-screen. Geo stays in hiding for a little while until he's certain they're gone). Geo: (whispering) this isn't good... (Geo backs out of his hiding place. Suddenly, the woman from earlier grabs him from behind, clamping her hand over his mouth.) Geo: (Startled) Mmph!? Woman: Oh, don't think we didn't notice you. (Talking sweetly) We wouldn't want you tattling to anyone now, would we? Geo: Mm, mmph! (He struggles against her, but she is too strong). Geo: Mmph mm mmph! Dallan: Well, I think we found our solution to how we should stop the team (chuckles). (Dallan walks into view. Geo looks up at him, a worried expression on his face). Woman: It's decided then. Dallan: Yes. We take the boy hostage. Geo: Mmph! Dallan: (Sneering) Maybe that will teach the others a lesson to not stick their noses where they don't belong. (Geo whimpers, as the camera zooms out to show the view of what appears to be nearby city). Something Missing (Back in the perspective of everyone else, we see it is now morning. Everyone wakes up). Harper: Rise and shine everyone. Hope you like getting up in the wee hours of the morning, we're gonna be doing it a lot. Milli: Is it morning already? Bot: (yawns) five more minutes. (Harper rolls her eyes, then walks off. Milli notices something is wrong). Milli: Wait a second... (She looks to where Geo was sleeping, noticing he's gone. She then looks around but he's not anywhere to be seen) Milli: Where's Geo? Bot: (Quickly comes to attention) Is he not here? Milli: Doesn't look like it. Harper: That boy better of not gotten himself hurt! It's dangerous at night. Bot: We have to find him! Milli: I don't want to even think about what could of happened. Harper: Any other time, and I would of called it a lost cause, but you guys agreed to help me. It's only rightful of me to return the favor. Milli: Well? What are we waiting for! Harper: I'll grab something for us to eat quickly. There's food I've stored for occasions like this. Bot: Sounds like a plan. (Bot headed to follow Milli, who was already outside, but at the doorway he turned around). Bot: Harper. Harper: Yeah? Bot: Thank you, for deciding to help us. I know you have a lot going on right now. (Harper looks away and returns to what she was doing. Bot looks away and walks outside). Dallan's Plan (We move to Geo's perspective, who is locked up in a cage. All of his items have been taken away: shape belt, helmet, shape splitter, etc.) Geo: (Angrily) Let me go! Dallan: Oh, and why would I do that? I wouldn't go through all this trouble to kidnap you if I was just going to let you go. Geo: (Growling) Why go through the trouble in the first place. My friends are going to come to my rescue any time now, and it's two of you against three. Dallan: (Chuckles) Oh you naive child, them coming to your rescue is precisely what we want. Geo: (Startled) What? Dallan: Your friends would do anything to keep one of the others from getting hurt, right? Geo: Yeah... Dallan: Well, with you here, I have complete control over whether you get injured or not. Since we have control over that, we've got all the power here. Your friends will come to your rescue, and I can... (Pulls out dagger) negotiate terms with them. (Holds the dagger under Geo's chin) Doesn't that sound like a fool-proof plan to you? Geo: (Gulps and back up against the other side of the cage) Y-you won't get away with this! Dallan: (Smirking) Oh, don't you worry, I already have. (Dallan pushes at the cage, causing it to swing backward and knock Geo down). Geo: Hey! Woman: (Walks into room) Great idea, tell our plan to him. I'm sure ''that'' won't cause any issues whatsoever. Dallan: Don't be so pessimistic. He's not escaping anytime soon. Besides, he'll find out sooner or later. Woman: I just hope everything goes to plan. Dallan: (Growling) Are you questioning me? Woman: I just don't want this plan going south, okay? Dallan: Like they ever have! All of our previous plans worked out ''just fine.'' Geo: (Thinking) ''They don't seem to like each other very much...'' Woman: (Sighs) One day, your arrogance will get the best of you. (The woman walks off). Dallan: Ugh, she gets under my nerves so much sometimes. Besides, you won't be telling anyone our plan while you're here. The next time you'll get to see your friends, it'll be too late to warn them. Geo: I'll find a way to get out! Just wait and see! Dallan: Oh, you are adorable. And Willow says my arrogance is bad. Geo: The woman's name is Willow? Dallan: Yes. Not that it helps you much, little boy. Willow: (Off screen, her voice is slightly muffled) Dallan, come here! I found something... Interesting. Dallan: I enjoyed our little chat, but here, we don't play silly little games like you're used to at home. You may believe that those adventures you went on were serious, but believe me, from this day forward you will know what it feels like to be in ''real ''trouble (Chuckles). (Dallan walks out of the room) Geo: (imitating Dallan) "You will know what if feels like to be in ''reeaaal'' trouble," and you'll know what it feels like to feel ''reaaaal'' defeat, Dallan. Just you wait. (Despite his brave lines, Geo looks worried, knowing that what Dallan was saying is most likely true) Brantley Harper: We need to stick together when we search. It's always safer when you are in numbers. Milli: Wouldn't we cover more ground if we split up? Harper: We don't need another person disappearing. If we stay together, there will always be someone to help the other. Milli: Ok... (They start walking, Milli trudging about ten feet behind. Bot slows and walks at her side) Bot: We'll find him. We've always been able to save people in need, what's so different about this? Milli: At home, we knew where we were going, or at least the people we were trying to save were able to contact us. Bot: At least we got Harper to help us. Milli: Yeah... Harper: HEY! Watch it! Bot: Harper? You okay? (They run up to her, to see a her yelling at a young boy) Harper: Be more careful next time! We're doing something important right now! Boy: I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to run into you, I just couldn't see you! Harper: Couldn't see me? Couldn't see me!? It's not like there was anything blocking your view! Bot: (He steps between Harper and the boy) Stop it Harper! He didn't do anything wrong. Harper: (Takes a deep breath) Sorry, I'm just stressed right now. (The boy is wearing a white shirt and blue pants. His hair is white, and his eyes are light blue and cloudy. We is holding a stick). Bot: (Notices the stick) What's this? Boy: Oh, it helps me get around. I'm blind. Milli: What does that mean? Bot: It means he can't see anything. Milli: That's so sad! I can't imagine what that's like not being able to see anything! Boy: Oh, it's not that bad once you get used to it. Bot: What's your name? Boy: It's Brantley! Harper: Well, it was nice meeting you, ''Brantley'', but we got something we need to do. Brantley: Oh, can I come too!? I wanna help. Harper: No, it's too dangerous for a little kid like you. Brantley: (Points at Milli) She's not much older than me, and she's going with you! Harper: Don't you have somewhere to be? Your parents would be worried sick! Brantley: My dad's away for a few months, so I don't think I really have to worry about hims worrying. He knows I can take care of myself! Harper: What about your mother? Brantley: I never knew her. Harper: Would that be fine with you guys? Bot: I don't think there is much that's going to stop him. Milli: (thinking) ''He's stubborn. Reminds me of Geo a little. Once his mind is set, there is no changing it.'' Milli: I think it'll be fine. Harper: (Sighs) Fine, just stay out of trouble, and ''stay close''. We don't need some random little kid getting lost. Brantley: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was getting bored at home, what are you guys doing anyways? Harper: We're rescuing a friend. Brantley: Ooh, that's so cool! Harper: We need to get going, it's not like we have all day. Milli: Okay. (They start walking, and Milli notices how Brantley is tapping his stick on the ground in front of him) Milli: What are you doing? Brantely: Oh, I'm echolocating! The echoes from my tapping come back to me, and I can tell what's in front of me! Milli: That's so cool! Kind of reminds me of bats, or dolphins! Brantley: I can echolocate other ways too! (Brantley makes clicks using his tongue) Milli: Awesome! (Harper is walking up ahead by Bot. She looks annoyed) Harper: Does that boy ever shut up? Bot: You need to stop acting so mean to him. It makes me kind of not want to help you. Harper: Sorry, I'm just... Not in the right state of mind right now. You guys are the first new people I've talked to in years. Well, besides this old lady named Gullveig, but she's just a crazy healer. Bot: Again, being a little rude. Harper: Look, it's not just me. ''Everyone'' thinks she's crazy. She runs around like a chicken with it's head cut off mumbling about all these omens and "evil" things. She's gone mad. Bot: Still doesn't really change my point. You need to get your act together. Harper: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. A New Plan (We see Dallan and Willow looking over books. Inside the book they are looking at, there is a picture of a mysterious gem) Willow: (Pointing at picture) This gem is quite powerful, Dallan. It gives whoever has it the ability to steal magic from others. Dallan: I'm already quite powerful myself, see. (Dallan opens his palm and focuses. Suddenly, a red flame appears) Willow: So you can make some pretty fire, so did the caveman. Dallan, don't you see? If we get this gem, and gain all the magic in the kingdom, no one will be powerful enough to stop us. Dallan: Starting with Team Umizoomi. Willow: They rely to much on their powers, so let's see what happens when we take it all away. (Willow pauses) There is only one problem though. The gem is inside a very dangerous temple. Dallan: (Looking smug) Oh, I think we already have a solution to that. (The screen fades to black) (The screen comes back to show Geo, looking quite bored. Dallan walks into the room) Dallan: There's been a change of plans. Geo: (Sarcastically) Just wonderful. Dallan: Would you mind fetching something for us. Geo: (Confused and a little annoyed) I'm not doing anything for the people who kidnapped me. Dallan: You will have too. King gets the final say. Geo: What is it you want anyways that you can't be bothered to get yourself. Dallan: Oh, just a little gem. It's quite hidden away though, and I was thinking you would be able to find it. Geo: Get someone else to do your fetch quest. Dallan: (Raising his voice) You are my prisoner, and whether you like it or not, you have to do what I say. (He grabs a sword that was hanging on a nearby wall, which clearly frightens Geo) Now, I'm going to need you to fetch the gem. That is a command, boy. Geo: I guess now I really don't have a choice. But when my friends come to save me, you'll be sorry! Dallan: What are they gonna do, child. (Yelling) Willow, get ready to leave! We've got quite the night ahead of us. Midnight Break (The screen now transitions to Milli, Bot and Harper) Milli: So, who is this Gullveig? Harper: She is a healer who knows all about gems and magic. Bot: Do you think that she can help us? Harper: Probably, not to mention she is crazy. Milli: We get it though, she is crazy. Harper: We'll talk to her in the morning, I need to sleep. Milli: I hope Geo returns... Harper: Trust me, he will. (The Screen now fades to black and returns to day where Milli gets up) Milli: Hang on Geo, We'll find you... (The Screen pans out to see Geo's Silloette) Geo: (Thinking to himself) It's Milli, I don't know what to say... (Geo soon climbs down the tree) Spirits and Such The Gem in a Temple Flaming Wars The Ocean Queen Rocky Roads The Truthful Lies The Real Enemy The Sacrifice of Geo The Return